undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured Character selection
Welcome to the Featured Characters page! The Featured Character selection page is where the users can nominate a character from any story to be featured on the front page. This character will be recognized for its significance in the story, and its effect on the readers. Anyone can nominate characters including their own, but you can't vote on your own character. The character will be changed once a month. You can find instructions on nominating a character below. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Voting templates Character Name (linked format) from Story Page (linked format) * Nominated by: Username * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** This character was extremely well-written, and his/her actions were vivid in the story.--User 1's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) ** This character isn't really that significant. He/she's more like a background character waiting get killed.--User 2's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) Nominations Michael Ashcrofty from Mercy * Nominated by: Kaffe4200 * Michael is a very well-written character and more than just an anchor. Furthermore, he is my favorite from Mercy. Deserves a spot on the front page. Darren from The End *Nominated by: Dixonlovessquirrels *Darren is, by far, the funniest and most peculiar character in the story. His scenes are what I look forward to when I'm writing each episode. Billie Starr from Dead Frontier (Closed) *Nominated by: NAGILLUM *Billie is one of the most well-written characters of any story featured on this wiki. Her character progression and growth is really believable, and her personality and sense of humor make her a great character. ** I agree, though I haven't read much of Dead Frontier. From what I read, Billie seems like a cool character. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ** I too agree. Billie has so many different sides to her personality and Walkerbait22 has been amazing at writing her. Headaches (talk) 19:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ** I agree! She is my favorite character from Dead Frontier by a mile. Like Headches said, Walkerbait22 has been incredible at writing her. -- Fitz0021 19:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ** This is awesome to hear! Billie is one of my favorites to write, so it's awesome you all like her so much. Thanks for the support! Walkerbait22 (talk) 01:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Might as well join in. Headaches is awesome for suggesting her, and Walkerbait has done an outstanding job writing her out. We've seen so many ups and downs that adds to her complex character. I'd love to see her in the front page. --KnowledgeProspector (talk) 12:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ** I agree with KP, Billie is such an awesome character and Walkerbait writes her super good so yeah she should be on the home page. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 12:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Could not agree more. So well-written, well-developed, and her reactions have been so incredibly human. Definitely deserves to be our next 'Character of the Month' Johno1995 (talk) 16:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Nellie from Mercy * Nominated by: Fitz0021 * Nellie is, in my opinion, one of the best characters on this wiki. Her personality is great and even though she was made for you to hate, you still love her. I am excited to see how she will progress throughout Mercy! ** I agree, though not my favorites from the story, she is indeed a great character. I'd prefer Michael as featured character, but Nellie could do as well. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tess from Par Avion * Nominated by: Kaffe4200 * Fitz wrote this character so awesome. I am so in love with all the characters from Par Avion (no homo), but Tess is just a little better than the rest. She really should be featured on the main page. She is indeed awesome, she has a great personality and I like her sense of humor. She is naturally happy! I'm curious to see how the apocalypse will change her. Pops Capo (talk) 17:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Texas Starr from Hope On The Rocks *Nominated by: Fitz0021 *I am not going to lie, in the first 10-15 issues of Hope On The Rocks, I hated Texas. He was mean and annoying... which is what I love now. His character progression throughout the series has been amazing. He went from a mean, self-centered person to a man who cares about the group. He deserves a main page spot! Featured Characters March 24th - April 3rd April 3rd - Now Current